


BJ101

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What else do you like?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	BJ101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [30toseoul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=30toseoul).



> Prompt: "Can I maybe have Rodney teaching John how to give the perfect blowjob? Like, talking him through it, and using his hands to guide and push John into position?"

"Mmmm, yes. That-that's definitely good." Rodney's fingers were tangled lightly in John's hair, guiding without forcing, and John sucked his way up Rodney's dick, stroking back down with his hand as he pulled away. Rodney let go of him immediately, dropping his hands awkwardly to the bed, his gaze focusing briefly on John's mouth before moving up.

John met his eyes evenly, trying not to let Rodney see the thread of nervous tension that was running through him. "What else?"

"We don't have to do this," Rodney said quickly. " _You_ don't have to do this. I'm perfectly happy with what we've been doing—"

John leaned up and stopped him with a kiss. "I want to," he said when he sat back. Despite the butterflies, it was the truth; the idea of sucking cock—sucking _Rodney's_ cock—was both very dirty and very hot, and it made John hard just thinking about it. Besides, this was far less awkward than the first time he'd gone down on a girl. For one thing, Rodney was a much more confident and knowledgeable teacher than Melissa the student aide. For another, John was no longer an inexperienced sixteen-year-old with a hair trigger. "What else do you like?"

"I, um. I sometimes like a light scrape of teeth on the upstroke." Rodney glanced away. "Not all guys do, though, so maybe you don't want to get used to doing it that way."

Rolling his eyes, John resisted the urge to tell Rodney not to be an idiot, that he had no intention of doing this with anyone else. They hadn't really talked about their...relationship, for lack of a better word, but John had thought Rodney understood how he felt, understood that John wasn't learning the fine art of cocksucking in order to raise his popularity with the marines or double his chances of getting laid, but apparently not.

What was the saying? Actions speak louder than words?

He braced one hand on Rodney's thigh, wrapping the other around the base of Rodney's dick and setting up a slow, steady rhythm, then swiped his tongue across the head. Encouraged by the way Rodney's breath stuttered he tried it again, only this time he didn't stop with a lick but wrapped his whole mouth around the head and sucked his way down the shaft and back up, teeth dragging lightly. Looking up to gauge Rodney's reaction, he caught him staring, eyes wide and lips parted, and it really wasn't possible to grin with someone's dick in your mouth so John just raised his eyebrows and went down again, working his tongue against the underside of Rodney's shaft.

"Oh," Rodney breathed, and his hands came back up, fingers curving against John's skull. John could feel the tiny abortive movements of Rodney's hips, could feel the tensing of Rodney's thigh under his hand, and he knew the urge Rodney was fighting.

He pulled away again, just far enough that he could speak, his lips brushing against the spit-slick head of Rodney's dick. "Is that what you want? To fuck my mouth?"

Rodney groaned. "Jesus. Keep saying things like that and the lesson's going to end far too quickly."

"What else, then?" John licked a stripe down the underside of the shaft. "Do you like having your balls sucked?"

The fingers that were tangled in his hair twitched. "No," Rodney said quickly. "No, that's— I'm too sensitive; it hurts."

John waited, breathing against the base of Rodney's dick but not quite touching it. "I should be able to go down further," he said, remembering the way Rodney could swallow him down all the way, his throat tight around the head of John's dick.

"Yes, well, that kind of thing takes practice." Rodney trailed his fingers down and across John's cheek. "I can't just _tell_ you how to deep throat; you have to work up to it."

John licked his lips. "Practice, huh?"

"Hours and hours of practice," Rodney agreed, the corner of his mouth curving up into a crooked grin.

"Sounds like hard work."

Rodney didn't answer, just shifted his hips and tugged John forward, sliding his dick against John's mouth and along his jaw. John was about to protest, to remind Rodney that he hadn't shaved since that morning, but then he felt the full-body shiver course through Rodney, heard his soft moan, and realized the rough drag of beard stubble against sensitive flesh was the point. Turning his cheek, he nuzzled the length of Rodney's dick, starting with a light touch and getting progressively firmer until Rodney was arching up against him, fingers clenching against his own thighs, whispering, "Yes, please, yes, yes. Harder. Fuck, yeah."

So John used his teeth, grazing up the shaft once or twice then just sucking, wet and sloppy, for a minute before teasing with his teeth again. It didn't take long for the combination to get Rodney really going, get him holding John's head in a loose grip and fucking up into John's mouth with short, tightly restrained thrusts, his mumbling having lost all semblance of actual words.

John relaxed his throat, pushed himself down further, Rodney's urgency cranking up his own arousal to the point where his dick almost ached with it. He groaned, let his teeth drag against Rodney's dick again and felt Rodney tense, then he was pushed back and away and Rodney was coming. He was getting ready to protest when he realized that it was Rodney's idea of consideration, so instead he leaned forward and licked a stripe across Rodney's stomach, through the trails of spunk, and Rodney shuddered.

Falling back onto the bed, he took his own dick in his hand and started stroking slowly, waiting for Rodney to recover enough to start paying attention. It didn't take long.

"How do you want me to take care of that?" Rodney asked, his gaze going from John's dick to John's face.

John pretended to consider for a second before saying, "Well, you could always demonstrate that deep-throating thing. To help me understand the technique, I mean."

"Of course." Rodney grinned, already moving toward him.


End file.
